


What Dreams May Come

by Geekgrrllurking



Series: Side Effects Series [6]
Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepless night at the Sommers’ place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

Title: What Dreams May Come  
Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.  
Fandom: Bionic Woman  
Pairing: Jaime/Ruth  
Rating: 18

 

Strong calloused hands slid around Ruth Truewell’s toned waist, slipping under the hem of her white ribbed tank top. Trimmed nails scratched ever so lightly, tickling along her ribs before tracing soft curves. Ruth arched into the touch of cool hands on her breasts. She stood at her kitchen sink in the warm morning sunshine, somewhat trapped between her lover and the counter, hands sunk deep into hot soapy dish water.

“Hi there…” Ruth tried to focus on her lover’s low voice as nimble fingers rolled over her tightening nipples, anchored by the solid warmth surrounding her. Her earlobe captured and sucked, Ruth moaned. A teasing hand slid down her stomach and dipped inside her pyjama pants, finger tips traced along the soft skin above her short blonde curls.

“Miss me?” The moist whisper in Ruth’s ear sent shivers down her back. Her hips rolled involuntarily as her body responded to the voice as much as the roaming hand that slid up and out of her bottoms.

“Always.” Ruth groaned as she pulled her hands from the sink and started to turn the need to see her tormentor overwhelming. The warm body skittered away and she noticed her mug of coffee was snatched from the kitchen counter. Sparkling brown eyes peered at her over the rim of the mug, as the brunette stole a sip of coffee. Dodging Ruth’s quick towel snap at her butt, the younger woman chuckled and plopped the mug back down.

Ruth admired the toned abs peeking out from the torn short Navy issue t-shirt on the woman before her. The long white cotton shirt she was pulling on to help ward off the chill from the air conditioning clung to her sweat dampened body, flowing loose over top of the dark track pants. She had slipped off her running shoes at the door, sneaking in from her run and now stood barefoot smiling impishly at Ruth.

Ruth dragged a hand though her shoulder length hair, pulling long strands out of her eyes, trying to shake off the tendrils of lust still coursing through her body and moved to sit at the kitchen table. She had a nagging feeling something wasn’t quite right but couldn’t place what it was. She was sure it would come to her.

Soothing hands ran along Ruth’s tense shoulder muscles distracting her thoughts. The sinewy brunette dropped into her waiting lap and ran her fingers through the long blonde hair, before leaning in to capture a smiling mouth.

Ruth felt something warm and slick along her stomach. Pulling back she glanced down, running a hand between their two bodies. The t-shirt was dark and sticky, the white shirt slashed and hanging in shreds, crimson wounds oozing below. Ruth stared at her hands, stained with blood, her world twisting as she desperately tried to understand. Struggling to catch her breath, stomach churning in panic, she looked into sad dark eyes and remembered everything.

“I’m still dead, you know.”

***

“Sandy!” Ruth sat bolt upright in the bed, gasping for air. Running a hand through her short blonde hair, she turned to see if she had disturbed Jaime. She heard nothing but deep even breathing as Jaime rolled over and dragged a sleepy hand along Ruth’s back. Sighing, she counted her blessings, not ready to talk about this just yet.

Rolling out of the soft bed, Ruth found the night shirt and flannel boxers she kept at Jaime’s and pulled them on. A quick trip to the bathroom, rinsing her face and neck with cool water did nothing to clear the dream from her racing mind. Staring at her troubled reflection she knew this called for the big guns. She slipped out to the kitchen in search of milk and cookies.

Bending deep into the fridge to find the carton of milk, Ruth heard a floor board creak behind her. Her gun was in her briefcase by the door but there were kitchen knives on the counter within easy reach. Half assed plan in mind she turned towards the approaching noise.

Becca padded up to the fridge door. “Hey Ruth.”

Ruth smiled and relaxed. “What are you doing still up?”

Shuffling past, Becca pulled two glasses out of the cupboard and put them on the counter. “My mind won’t shut down, can’t seem to fall asleep. What about you?”

Ruth dug down into the blue and white bag, pulling out a handful of cookies. “Bad dream.” She gave some to Becca and kept a couple for herself. They munched in silence for a moment.

Becca looked at Ruth and considered her options. Maybe Ruth could help her figure a way out of her problem without having to go into it too deeply. Not likely but she could try. Sighing she made her decision. “My friend asked me to go with her to a party next weekend and I don’t think I should go.” Becca twisted her second cookie apart, dipping a chocolate wafer into the milk as she licked off the icing on the other side.

“So just tell her you can’t make it.” Ruth tried to figure out where the problem was. Becca usually wasn’t shy about telling others what she thought or felt.

“I normally would, but…it’s complicated.” Becca shifted, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the whole situation. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to sort of, but not really, talk about being asked out on a date by a girl. Not that she was interested, yet sort of was, in a curious somewhat freaked out kinda way. Was this really the type of thing you brought up to your sister’s girlfriend? Who was a shrink? God, what was I thinking…

“I see.” Ruth on the other hand, had no clue what was up with the girl. Becca had been moody lately, maybe she just needed to be patient and wait for Becca to open up. Ruth calmly stared at the younger girl and waited.

Becca squirmed for a few more seconds before rolling her eyes. “Ugh…you’re worse than Jaime.”

Ruth smiled. Becca’s problem obviously called for more cookies. Pulling two more out, she handed one to Becca. “That’s right. Don’t forget I’m a trained professional Becca, and milk and cookie therapy is not for the faint of heart. Don’t try this at home alone.” Swirling her milk she watched the girl smirk at her lame joke and continue to fidget. “Well, I was going to ask if you and Jaime wanted to go with me to my friend’s country place next weekend. But if you’ve got other plans…”

Becca’s eyes gleamed happily, her problem temporarily relieved. “Oh, Ruth, that’s perfect!” She finished off the last of her milk. “I can totally bail for a family outing. Thanks!”

Ruth gave a lopsided grin, oddly pleased to be lumped into the family category. “I think we should check with your sister first though, don’t you?” Becca looked up at her from under dark eyebrows, so like Jaime it almost hurt.

“Please. You have her wrapped around your little finger.” Shuffling off to her room she stifled a yawn. “Night Ruth.”

Chuckling to herself, Ruth rinsed both glasses, folded up the cookie bag and headed back to Jaime’s room. Sliding back under the duvet, she snuggled closer to Jaime’s naked back, snuffling happily into the long dark hair.

“So what should I pack?” A sleepy mumble came from beneath the duvet.

“Are you eavesdropping on conversations again?” Ruth ran a hand along the younger woman’s thigh and followed the curve of her hip up and around to Jaime’s stomach, rubbing small soothing circles.

“Occupational hazard. Hmm… that feels nice.” Jaime sighed as she slowly started rocking forward, enjoying Ruth’s touch.

“So you want to go up to Jae’s place then?” Ruth wanted to be clear before she got too distracted by Jaime’s responsive body. She nibbled along the strong jaw line, slowly rolling the younger woman onto her back.

“Wouldn’t miss it. Becca seemed up for it too.” Jaime looked up into sparkling hazel eyes before soft lips claimed her. “Mmmm…you taste like chocolate…:

“I believe we have some unfinished business…” Ruth breathed against her lover’s full lips, staring into darkening green eyes. She enjoyed the wandering hands that were suddenly sliding along and under the hem of her shirt.

“Again with the clothes…” muttered Jaime as she pulled at the material, irritated at the barrier to Ruth’s sweet body. She felt a soft chuckle vibrate against her hands before Ruth rolled away to remove the offending items. Her eyes trailed along the muscular body, as the night shirt and shorts were quickly tugged off revealing more and more sexy flesh. Soon she was rewarded when skin met skin once again.

Jaime stared once again into paling hazel eyes, waiting somewhat impatiently for her lover’s touch. She would worry about what was troubling Ruth tomorrow and just enjoy their time together tonight. She pulled the blonde head down for a searing kiss as final rational thoughts were chased from her mind, Jaime knew she would eventually figure out who exactly Sandy was too…


End file.
